


"I’m taking you home, Schreibner."

by druckhaskilledme



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, First Time, First ever fic, M/M, Smut, queer ass sex, these boys will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druckhaskilledme/pseuds/druckhaskilledme
Summary: They leave the pool after cuddling, meme-ing, and kissing for hours.  They get to David's and exchange some words before deciding it's time, finally, to be happy.





	"I’m taking you home, Schreibner."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic EVER so pls be nice and keep expectations low <3
> 
> i blacked out and when i woke up i'd written over 3,000 words of davenzi smut...i have experienced death by david schreibner and feel like there isn't enough smut in the universe written by trans ppl so here goes nothingggggggg 
> 
> here are some warnings:  
> -there's penetrative vaginal sex (a lot of trans/nb people like this, a lot don't, that's cool, ya)  
> -that being said, there's no words given to a vagina besides "opening" bc i personally don't like using them!  
> -there's some dysphoria  
> -david is a top, dont @ me  
> -that's it! the rest is nice smutty love
> 
> ok enjoy <3 pce luv matteo+david 4ever

They walk home from the pool in complete silence, the air around them charged iron-hot with want and awe. After what seems like hours, they turn the corner onto David’s street. David can feel his own breath quicken as they approach his door. Glancing over at Matteo, David feels his mouth go completely dry. Matteo looks straight back at him with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks, nervously shifting from foot to foot but looking determined. 

“So…” he murmurs, his voice sounding an octave lower than normal to David. David gulps, feeling his own nerves finally bubble to the surface. 

“So.” Sighs David. When he looks up again, he finds Matteo looking back, seemingly shyer than before. They stare at each other for what feels like a full minute.

David feels suddenly raw, exposed. All of the cuddling in the pool, the yelling and fighting followed by the whispers, had made him completely comfortable. When the pecks and pets turned into minutes-long kisses and touches, he had felt so safe to stand up and straddle Matteo, pushing him firmly to the ground. He’d had no hesitation grinding down, forcing tiny, barely-audible moans out of the boy beneath him. And he’d certainly felt more giddiness than anxiety when Matteo flipped him over, kissed him once, and leaned into his ear, whispering, “I’m taking you home, Schreibner.” 

But here, in front of his door, pondering all the ways this could go horribly wrong, David feels frozen. It’s not until Matteo clears his throat, takes David’s hand in his, and pulls them together for a hug that David starts to breathe. 

“I love you.” 

David smiles into Matteo’s shoulder, breathing a deep exhale. He feels his body mold against Matteo’s, somehow pliant but strong at the same time. He can’t remember the last time he felt so good in his body. The words come into his mind, not for the first time, but he smiles as he realizes he’s allowed to say them out loud now.

“I love you, Matteo.”

Swaying slowly, the boys hold each other in the chilly evening Berlin air. Feeling suddenly very safe, David brings his lips to Matteo’s ear, breathing in and out before placing a small kiss right below his earlobe. Matteo visibly shivers and pulls David in closer as he feels a trail of slow kisses being planted down his neck. He wonders how he’s lived so long without feeling this way - skin pebbled with goosebumps all over, heart full and warm - and thanks whatever power is out there that led him to this moment. When David licks below his pulse point, Matteo groans, sending fire into both of their bodies and emboldening David’s actions. 

Before Matteo can register what’s happened, David has pushed the boy against his front door and begun sucking on Matteo’s neck, relishing in the salty taste and throaty gasps. Matteo who needs time to process, Matteo who has a buffer time of about 30 seconds on a good day, feels completely awestruck and rendered still against David’s onslaught of kisses, licks, and bites. He simply stands there in complete reverie.

But eventually, on a particularly rough bite above his clavicle, Matteo comes to his senses. Without thinking at all, he slips his hand against David’s jaw, pulling him in for a fiery kiss. David responds in turn, melting into the kiss. They’ve had amazing kisses before, David realizes, but none quite as red-hot as this one. Standing close between Matteo’s thighs, David can feel him growing against his leg. He shudders. That’s new. At the realization he feels himself harden and grinds against the taller boy, causing them to groan in unison. David pulls back, just for a moment. He takes one look at Matteo; eyes glossy and hooded, lips swollen and pink, body wanting, and breaks into a massive grin. 

“W-What?” laughs Matteo, breathless but along for the ride.

“I just can’t believe this is real,” he responds, grinning back. 

Matteo just blushes, and looks to his feet. 

“Matteo-” David starts, trying to find the words. He tries to think clearly, distracted by his own hardness, his wetness, his shivery body. All he can think to say is, “you look so fucking good right now I could die.” Matteo, predictably dumbstruck, sways a bit.

“...Well, don’t.” he mumbles, blushing bright red, “I had some other plans for tonight, you know.” As usual, Matteo’s sheepish confidence only serves to turn David on more.

“Oh, yeah, Florenzi?” David’s eyebrows raise.

“I mean...Unless you wanted to finish this out here?”

“Come here, you idiot,” snorts David, smiling into their kiss. Matteo, proud of his flirting skills and absolutely giddy, smiles right back. As David reaches for his keys, Matteo can’t help himself. He pulls David back into one more fiery kiss as his boyfriend opens the front door. Their tongues brush together, and lips fight for dominance until David comes to his senses and pushes Matteo back, reminding him that Laura is sleeping in the next room.

As soon as they make it to David’s room, everything between the boys seems to slow down. David can feel himself breathe again. Mind dizzy with lust, with warmth and love, he tries to remember normal human behaviors. David closes the door. He turns on his lamp. As he turns to his boyfriend, he sees Matteo shifting again, looking nervous. He’s overcome with a desire to hold this boy - this lost, kind, loyal boy - and never let go. To tell him, “no, don’t ever be scared, I’m right here, I’ve got you.” But he’s not ready for those words yet, and decides to let his body speak for him. Reaching out for Matteo, he lifts his hands to the boy’s sweatshirt and slowly begins unzipping it. Breathing shakily, Matteo responds in turn, lifting David’s oversized sweater over his head. 

Hearts pounding, the boys strip down another layer each. David feels his breath hitch as his shirt comes off, giving full view to his bindered self. He looks into Matteo’s eyes David, remembering the feeling of Matteo’s hardness against him, reaches for the belt keeping his boy’s baggy jeans up. Matteo inhales sharply.

“I-I’m nervous,” he whispers, trying to manage the dueling thoughts of “fuck fuck fuck fuck” and “you have no idea what you’re doing” all at once. David meets his gaze.

“Me, too,” he nods. They exhale together and David tries again, feeling down Matteo’s chest and abdomen to his belt. He brushes against Matteo’s hard-on and revels in the sigh that comes out of the blonde boy. Emboldened, David takes his time unbuckling and pushing down jeans before reaching for his own. Matteo pushes his hands away, insisting on undoing the button and zipper himself. As his pants come down, David steps closer to Matteo and brings their lips back together. Within minutes, he can feel Matteo explore his neck, his shoulder, his chest. David pulls back at that, meeting Matteo’s eye, understanding the silent question. He nods, then groans when Matteo’s fingers meet his own bare sides, then back, before slipping down to grab his ass. 

“Jesus,” he breathes. 

“It’s actually Matteo.” 

David takes this cheekiness as the perfect excuse to shove Matteo down on the bed. The boy falls willingly and lays all the way down, gazing and waiting for instruction or action. 

David pauses for a moment. He feels overwhelmed in the best way, desperate to touch and lick and fuck every part of the boy laying before him. He can’t remember feeling this good in his body…ever? He feels every part of his skin tingling pleasantly, and while sex before has equated to anxiety, he can’t seem to be bothered now. It’s Matteo, after all. His Matteo. He can’t imagine anyone safer, any place more like home. He’s snapped out of his awe by a needy Matteo, clearly desperate to continue, kissing at his belly right below his binder. 

“Fuck,” says David, breathing heavy now. He pushes Matteo back down, holding his hands down, and lines their bodies together. He loves seeing Matteo pliant beneath him, completely limp, completely gorgeous. Leaning forward, he meets Matteo’s lips gently, before quickly moving down to his chest (Matteo gives a quiet “ah!” when he grazes his teeth over a nipple) and landing at Matteo’s loose boxers. Panting, David looks up to check that Matteo is okay. Matteo just nods and lies back down, looking like an angel staring up at the heavens. David brings his mouth over Matteo’s boxers, breathing in the smell and feeling the hard skin below. Matteo groans loudly, shifting slightly as David licks at the small wet spot formed on the fabric. 

It’s Matteo’s turn to exclaim “fuck!” as his body goes rigid, feeling David’s mouth ghost over his dick. 

“Please...”

David decides he likes the sound of Matteo begging. He feels like a thousand sparks have been lit deep in his gut, and Matteo’s “please” had moved things from lovely to urgent. Reaching for the elastic, David pulls down the boxers slowly, revealing a very hard, very sexy cock. Before Matteo has time to be self-conscious, David sinks his mouth down, savoring the flavor and confirming a lifelong suspicion that he would quite enjoy the weight of a hard dick in his mouth. Matteo nearly jack-knifes off the bed, letting out a loud “Fuck!”  
Grinning, David continues sucking, not wanting to empty his mouth of the perfect weight settled against his tongue. But after less than a minute, Matteo sits up and pulls David off himself. 

“You’re gonna make me come if you don’t stop.” Matteo looks completely fucked, his eyes glassed over and chest and neck completely flushed. 

“Maybe I want to make you come,” David challenges back. Matteo groans at that and pulls him up for a kiss, more tongue than lips. 

David, reluctant to be pulled from his mission, kisses Matteo fondly for a moment before returning down. He can see Matteo is close. So instead of diving back in, he takes his time. First, a nibble at the thigh. Then, he tries sucking a bruise there. When he hears a moan, he moves to the opposite leg and tries again, a little closer to the groin this time. Matteo is trembling underneath him, clearly affected by his ministrations. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long…” he breathes out, looking up in awe at the boy before him. What he sees nearly kills him. Matteo’s eyes are rolled back into his head, his body flushed and shaking. David feels something stir inside of him, something like power, or pride. Before he can think too hard about it, Matteo’s eyes meet his in desperation. 

“Please, David, please!”

At the sound of his name turned into a prayer, David returns, pausing only to touch Matteo in new places, move his hand further and further down as he takes Matteo back in his mouth. From there, it takes less than a minute. Matteo begs quietly, David pushes against his hole in rhythm with his mouth, and with a final hard suck, he hears “I’m gonna...I’m...fuck...I’m coming!” 

It ends with a mess and a laugh, with David suddenly unsure of what to do. He pulls off Matteo after the first bit of come lands on his tongue, not thinking through the possibilities in full. He suddenly has come in his hair, on his chin, and a tiny bit on his eyebrow, and Matteo is staring down at him, apologizing and looking extremely embarrassed.  
David just laughs, first quietly and soon a complete body-giggle. 

“Oy, what?” asks Matteo, mortified. 

“There’s come in my hair!” David laughs out, unable to stop. “You came in my hair!”

Soon they’re both giggling, lying side by side in a state of elevated pleasure. They laugh into each other, both relieved to have a moment away from the desire, beyond sex and orgasm and bodies. It’s just them, doing what they’ve always known how: smiling, holding each other, cracking jokes and being idiots. 

“But all jokes aside, that was maybe the best thing I’ve ever seen.” David murmurs, suddenly intimate again. Matteo grins widely, shame and guilt gone. He looks over at David. 

“Thanks!” he says brightly, looking both sheepish and triumphant. Lowering his eyes, he continues, “but what do you want?” He looks at David square in the face, gaze unwavering.

“It’s just - I mean - I’ve never really -” David stumbles over his words, trying to find the answer to Matteo’s question. Matteo waits, still holding David’s hand in his own. “I really don’t want to ruin this, David continues, “but I’m not sure what I want. At least not yet. I’m really sorry. He looks down, angry once again at his body for betraying him. Why couldn’t he just know the answer? Shouldn’t he know what he wants by now?

Matteo interrupts his thoughts. “That’s okay. I mean, fuck, we could just watch a movie now and this would still be one of the best nights of my life.” Grinning, he puts a finger beneath David’s chin and forces the boy to meet his gaze. “I don’t know what I’m doing. But I know I like being with you. That’s it. I like kissing you and I really liked what just happened. But I like doing everything with you.” David blushes, then closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself, and tries to remember what his therapist is always telling him: it’s okay to let people take care of you.

“Okay. So, I don’t really know how to talk about it. But I’ve never had sex before.” He’s sitting now, and can see Matteo nod out of his peripheral vision. He continues quickly. “But it’s hard to know what to do, you know? Because I try to like my body and feel good in it but sometimes it feels really shit. Like I just can’t wait for it to change. And I don’t want to scare you or disappoint you, but I might not be able to feel good even with you.” David feels his eyes water despite himself.

Matteo lets go of his hand for a brief, painful moment, but quickly sits up to wrap David in a hug. Their breathing slows, and David feels a single tear roll down his cheek onto Matteo’s shoulder. Matteo only squeezes tighter. 

David feels a war waging in his mind. The thoughts are screaming over each other, so he tries to match Matteo’s breathing. What is his body trying to tell him? David can remember the first time a boy tried to touch him. He was scared and it felt all wrong, but he couldn’t tell why. But when girls had tried, that never worked either. He could feel good in a moment, but shut down completely at a wandering hand or a tongue pushing into his mouth. Was it worth it? Was it inevitable? But he felt so good with Matteo, so free and giddy and safe. He could feel his own hardness still present, still wanting more. Breathing in, he whispers into Matteo’s neck.

“Could...could you try...touching me?”

He pulls back to find Matteo smiling slightly. He says simply, “Okay.”

“Okay,” David nods again, and grasps Matteo’s hand. 

Breathing heavily, David pushes Matteo’s hand down his own briefs. He guides Matteo’s fingers over himself, resting them where he likes to be touched. 

“Holy shit,” whispers Matteo. “You’re so -” He seemed at a loss for words, which David could relate to. But then he starts moving, slowly. David feels his body react immediately, waves of fear flowing out of him as the pleasure begins to build.

“Oh, fuck.” David groans into Matteo’s neck.

“Is that okay?” Matteo whispers, still moving glacially over David.

David grabs him by the neck, pulling their lips together. “That’s...very. Very. Okay.” he whispers into Matteo’s mouth. 

David had never believed that sex would feel this good to him. After many failed attempts and years of self-doubt, he had never imagined that he could be here, in his bed with a boy he loves, losing all inhibition. Matteo suddenly quickens his pace and David completely loses his ability to think. 

“Fuck!” He’s gasping now, his legs trembling. He grabs at Matteo’s hair, pulling hard. “You’re fucking…” 

Matteo just gazes down at him, looking about as well-fucked as David feels. He starts to notice the heat deepening, the burning inside him growing. If he were alone, he would find his dildo and start riding it. Hesitantly, he looks up at Matteo. 

“Um.” Matteo opens his eyes, eyebrows raised in a question. “Could you, could you put your fingers inside me?” Matteo’s eyes widen and he shifts at a quicker Matteo speed than David is used to. 

Matteo’s fingers are at his opening, moving ever so slightly. “How many?” 

David feels like his brain is about to explode. Or possibly his entire body. 

“Two! Now, please!” He manages to moan out. 

Without hesitating, Matteo brings two fingers to his entrance and presses up. 

“There?”

All words punched out of him, David simply nods, eyes rolling back into his head. 

Matteo’s blushing as he murmurs, “Oh, fuck.” 

David is beginning to lose it, his eyes going blurry and his body starting to move on its own. “Deeper,” he gasps. 

Matteo moves back a bit, pulls David’s briefs off completely with David’s permission, and angles his wrist down. It’s so wet and dirty, he can feel David’s moans around his hand. “Is that okay?”

Hearing no response, Matteo pauses. David seems to have left the building, possibly the planet. His eyes are glazed and he’s panting. He manages to blurt out, “please don’t stop!”

So Matteo continues, bringing down a hand to rub his once again hard dick while he fucks David with the other. Pressing in hard and deep, he starts hitting a new spot. He can tell it’s good because David becomes verbal once more, whispering and cursing and egging him on between moans. On a particularly fast stroke, David grabs his wrist and holds him inside, practically squirming off the bed.

“OhmygodohmygodimcomingMatteoholyshitohmygod.”

David shakes for what feels like several minutes, and when he finally relaxes he can’t help but grin widely. In his wildest imagination, he’d never considered this actually happening.

“Holy shit, Matteo. Are you like a sex god or something?”

Matteo, still touching himself and too gone to joke, simply groans. “That was so fucking hot. What the fuck.” David grins again, and sits up to straddle him. Having left his inhibitions somewhere back with Matteo’s hand inside him, David simply whispers, “Will you fuck me?”

Gone as he may be, Matteo knows this is a big question. He pulls his hands to his hair, looking down.

“Are you sure you want that?” He looks up nervously to find David smiling.

“I’m really fucking sure. I want to feel you.” 

Matteo nearly dies, right there and then. “Okay. I mean, yes. I really want that.” He leans into David, their now-puffy lips meeting again. David presses down on him, forcing him onto his back once again. “Stay here. And don’t touch yourself until I say you can.”

Matteo, in a complete sensory overload, tries to catch his breath and process how hard his bossy boyfriend demanding he stay still just made him. Before he can think about it too much, David returns with a condom and some lube. Eyes never leaving Matteo’s, he brings the latex down to Matteo, stroking it down with a firm grip. Matteo groans, eyes squeezing closed at even the minimal contact. With the condom on, David climbs on top of Matteo and grinds down for a moment before ending the torture and bringing their bodies together. As he sinks down, he feels his eyes start to water. He tries to hide it, but Matteo senses something is wrong almost immediately.”

“Hey, David? David, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Matteo’s voice is soft, his brows knit in concern. He slowly pulls out and sits up, searching for some kind of answer.

David, completely overwhelmed, looks into his eyes. “It doesn’t hurt. It’s just--” he can feel himself start to cry in earnest. It had just hit him. The enormity of what was happening. The feeling of their bodies together, his binder against Matteo’s bare chest. “I just really love you.”

Matteo blinks once, twice. “C’mere.” He holds David through his tears, feeling himself fill with emotion. They sit like that as minutes pass by. As David’s body pulls him back in, he kisses Matteo. Sweet, soft. It feels like they spend hours here, naked and altogether bare. Eventually, they’re lying down. Still kissing slowly, David reaches down to Matteo, finding him hard and ready again. At the contact Matteo pauses, his eyes forming a question. David silently answers, bringing Matteo to meet his own body and joining them together, excruciatingly slowly.

It turns different, then. It turns slow. It turns quiet. David pulls the sheet over them both, forming a cocoon around their bodies. He wants to stay here forever, safe in Matteo’s arms. It feels raw and real. Neither of them are rushed or urgent. Matteo buries his head in the crook of David’s shoulder as they each come undone. They stay there, breathing, feeling, holding, as seconds turn to minutes. 

"David?" 

"Na?"

“I really love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment if you have thoughts, concerns, questions, advice, etc.


End file.
